Bored
by vocatai
Summary: Axel's bored, and with nothing left to do, he decides to play a game with Demyx. Yeah, um, I suck at summaries...AkuDemy, Yaoi: Don't like, don't read! Rated T for now, but might change it to M later ;D
1. Bored

**Hiya! seaturtlesM00 here! So, this is my first story, lol... Um, it's an AkuDem story, so if you don't like yaoi, don't read, seriously. Sorry if some of the character are a smidge OOC, that's just...yeah xD Anywho, read on!! =P**

* * *

Axel sighed as he rounded another corner and continued walking down the long, white corridors of the castle. _'Man, everything here is so darned boring!' _He thought. _'You think being the _Superior of The In-Between _he_ _would be a little less cheap, and spend some munny on a TV or something.' _He groaned, feeling like he wanted to scream. There was no one around to talk to, and nothing exciting to do, so, naturally, Axel got a little bored. Xaldin and Xigbar were on a "mission" in Wonderland, Marluxia was supposedly helping Vexen with an "experiment", Zexion and Lexaeus were "reading" in the library- oh, wait, no, they really were doing that.

The red-head shook his head as he entered the castle's Grey Room. No one was to be seen, surely, he thought, Larxene would at least be hanging around somewhere. Because when Axel was bored, he always, for some reason, ended up tantalizing The Savage Nymph for entertainment, even if he did get a couple cuts and bruises from her PMS-y moods. He could even recall one day when he and Larxene both had no missions; he had stolen her kunai from her room and used them as makeshift coat-hooks. Needless to say, he almost lost a nut that day.

As he ran a hand through his spiky hair, he sighed, resigned, and turn to head to the library. Maybe he could tick Zexion off enough to provide some entertainment. Kingdom Hearts knows, though, the steel-blue-haired Nobody was not one to show his annoyance, even at the greatest provocation.

Though, even as he made up his mind to go, he still moved towards the 'I-may-seem-extremely-uncomfortable-but-I'm-actually-the-softest-sitting-surface-in-this-entire-castle' looking lounge chair and plopped himself down on it. He sighed as he relaxed in the chair, folding his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Within just a few minutes, he was already nodding off, almost unaware to the approaching footsteps nearby. He passed it off as a dusk passing by, attending to it's daily chores. But, he soon pushed that thought aside when he felt a gloved finger prodding at his temple.

"Axel~. Hello~? You awake?" A familiar voice spoke, still poking the increasingly annoyed red-head.

"Well, I am now. What do you want, Demyx?" Axel sighed, as he opened his eyes. He was instantly greeted with a pair of cerulean-blue eyes. "Geez, Dem, stop poking me!" He said, lightly slapping the mullet-haired boy's hand away.

Demyx pouted when Axel attempted to resume his napping. He'd been hoping to find something fun to do with Axel, since it seemed, no one else was around to entertain him. The blonde waited hesitantly as he watched the fire-wielder's chest rise and fall in an even breathing pattern. He stayed quiet a few moments before he slowly raised his hand and promptly poked the red-head again.

"Demyx." Axel said, keeping his eyes closed.

"Yeah?" The sitarist responded, never removing his finger from the fire-starter's temple.

"Stop."

"Okay." He said, quickly removing his hand.

Axel sighed, struggling to go back to his peaceful nap. He may have wanted to talk to someone, but surely not Demyx. Demyx was one of the least-favored members of the Organization, constantly letting his naive and too-innocent personality get the better of him. Axel had completely lost the count of times he [and a few others] had had to save the boy from Marluxia and Xigbar. Until they had Vexen and Xaldin to distract them, Demyx had been a prime-target for the perverts, and Demyx, poor little Demyx, never really had any idea what was going on.

Axel nearly growled when he felt a finger prodding him once again. He grabbed Demyx's wrist, pulling it away from his face. "Demyx, poke me _one more time _and I will _shove this finger up your nose_." The pyro threatened, before releasing the Nobody's wrist.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Demyx wailed, rubbing his now sore wrist. He huffed lightly, pouting once again at the spiky-haired Nobody.

The red-head smirked slightly, and relaxed once more. It had been several minutes before the sitarist spoke again, and at that point, Axel was becoming extremely annoyed with the boy.

"Hey Axel! I've been thinking-"

"Oh really, Dem? That's amazing!" Axel mocked with faux enthusiasm. Demyx, angry at Axel for interrupting, just huffed, and continued.

"Anyway~!" He said, ignoring Axel's snide comment. "I've been thinking, we should play a game! 'Cause, y'know, no one else is here and I'm bored. C'mon Axel, play with me!" The Melodious Nocturne shouted, enthusiastically.

Axel chuckled lightly at the perverted thought that crossed his mind, but soon stopped and opened his eyes to look at the sitarist. "Can't you see I'm tryin' to sleep? Go away Dem. Why don't you, I dunno, go and find Zexion, maybe you can't get him to play with you." He said, quite harshly.

It was silent for a few moments, and Axel opened his eyes again to look over at the blonde. Though, he instantly regretted it. There were tears welling up in the cerulean eyes of the Nobody, and his bottom lip quivered just slightly. "O-okay, Axel…I mean, I th-thought you would m-maybe pl-play a game w-w-with me, s-since we never r-really talk th-that much. B-but, I-if you want me to go, then, I-I w-will." He sniffled slightly, and turned shakily to exit the Grey Room.

The fire-wielder sighed, and slowly rose form the lounge chair in which he once resided. "Dem." He said, catching the blonde by the arm and turning him to face him. Axel nearly started crying himself at the expression on the poor boy's face. Instead, though, he put on a bright smile for the Nobody, and asked cheerily, "What game 'ya wanna play?"

The bright-eyed boy lit up, then, and almost squealed with delight. "Ohmigawsh, Axey, we should so TOTALLY play Hide-and-Seek!! No, no, wait! Um, agh, I don't know anymore!"

"I'd much rather play the bouncy-bed game." Axel said, more to himself then anyone.

"What?" Demyx responded, looking confused.

"Nothing." Axel faked innocence, and looked away.

Demyx stood silently for a minute, pondering over the game he and Axel should play. Axel waited impatiently for him to think it over, and was getting rather annoyed. He was just about to tell Demyx to forget it, when the mullet-haired boy perked up and shouted, "Yeah! Hide-and-Seek! That's a great idea, we should play, Axel!"

Axel thought a moment. In such a big castle, he was bound to be able to avoid Demyx, especially since he could just open a portal and go somewhere else if Demyx got too close to his hiding spot.

"Oh, but there's one rule! You can't teleport anywhere. That's cheating, and if you get caught cheating, you lose!" Demyx said suddenly, seemingly reading Axel's mind.

The pyro crossed his arms in a huff. 'So much for that plan' he thought.

"So, then, what are we playing for?" Axel asked simply.

"Oh, we're making wagers now?" Demyx questioned. He'd never bet anything in a game before. Someone usually stopped him before he could bet anything in a game of cards against Luxord. "Well, I guess that could be fun." He said thoughtfully. "Okay, how about this, if you win, you get three favors, anything you want. And if I win, I get three favors."

Axel nodded. "Sure, sounds fair enough. So, uh how many rounds will we play?"

"Okay; we each have to be It three times. If you can stay hidden longer than ten minutes, you win that round. But if I find you before the ten minute mark, then I win. It's best 4 out of 6." Axel listened to the rules, all the while thinking how easy a task this would be. "I'll be It first, and this chair-" he said, patting a hand on the lounge-chair Axel had been sleeping in earlier "-is base. I'll count to ten, 'kay? And GO!" Demyx shouted with little warning.

The blonde spun around to face the chair, and immediately started counting, '1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi…'

Axel, already behind, high-tailed it out of the Grey Room, his destination already set. He would hide in the library; their were SO many rows of books in there, he could easily hide from the Nocturne for three hours, much less ten minutes. Axel never was one for games, but he already had a sense that this was going to be pretty fun…

* * *

**Part two to come soon! Very soon...because I have no life...xDD Lol, feedback much appreciated, please and thank you! ^-^ Oh, and sorry for the Demyx-bashing, I love Dem, honestly! *dodges rabid fangirls* Eep!**


	2. Round One

**Hi all! I have returned, like promised, with a new chapter for my AkuDemy story ^-^**

**Okay, now, don't think I'm a total nerd for this but, I was SOO excited after I got those reviews! I mean, I only got, like, three, but it made me feel all happy when I read them! So, thank you to all who reviewed, reviews are like a bunch of hugs to me! =P**

* * *

The poor red-headed Nobody was exhausted by the time he had finally reached the library, located one floor just above the basement levels. After eight flights of stairs, and three football-field length hallways, the pyro was at his limits. He panted and leaned heavily against the doorframe leading to the library, and took a few moments to collect himself and catch his breath.

"Well…'least I….made it…here…" He huffed.

Axel automatically started making his way towards the back of the library, heading straight down one of the long aisles of books and collapsing into a chair next to one of the reading-tables. Though, Axel couldn't very well afford to rest too long; the mullet-haired boy had spotted him just a mere twelve seconds after Axel had fled from the Grey Room. He sighed. It was to be expected, after all, those long hallways were troublesome. And of course Demyx would see him if he was going straight down the corridor, not even bothering to turn a corner.

Axel was right to be on his guard, though, because just a few short seconds later, the pyro spotted the blonde entering the room, panting and short of breath just as he had been. The red-head jumped out of his seat, hurriedly ducking low behind a shelf of books to keep out of sight. And plus, his bright red hair was a dead-give-away. A few seconds passed before the sitarist started traveling down the rows of books, and Axel made sure to move around to where he was just out of sight of the water-wielder.

Demyx was surprisingly quiet in his movements, eyes darting around the room like a spastic cat. Axel nearly let out a sigh of relief when he realized it'd already been six minutes. If he could last a few more minutes, he'd win this round. The blonde seemed to realize this too, as he attempted to peer over one of the bookshelves to try and spot the red-head. Demyx whined in frustration as he continued to stalk around the library. He would NOT lose to the pyro, especially not on the first round! Unbeknownst to most other members, the young Nobody was actually a very competitive player, and the only thing worse than an angry Saix, is an angry Demyx… Trust me.

Another minute or so of lurking just out of sight of Demyx and Axel was growing bored. Yeah, he gets bored easily, like, _really _easily, deal with it. The red-head was always a bit over-confident, and already he was sure he would win this round.

'_Man,' _Axel mentally sighed. _'this is way too easy. If I were It, I would've found that mullet-head ages ago! I swear he's looked right past me, like, three times now. I'm almost compelled to step out and show him where I was hiding, just to end this game quicker.'_

Axel, obviously preoccupied with his thoughts, didn't notice when the Nocturne suddenly spotted his red-spikes through the bookcases, and started hurriedly stalking towards the pyro.

"Hah!" Axel's eyes widened and he was suddenly snapped out of his daze at the blonde's exclamation. "I found you!"

The Flurry sighed as he felt Demyx's hand resting on his shoulder. He turned to look up at the bright-eyed Nobody, only to see him smirking triumphantly back at the fire wielder. Axel, keeping his cool, resisted the urge to smack that silly smirk right off the sitarist's face.

"Looks like _I _won this round!" Demyx shouted excitedly.

'_Geez,' _Axel thought, shaking his head slightly. _'he really is a kid. I don't think I'd get too excited over winning a dumb game of Hide and Seek…'_

"Looks like it." Axel replied. He got up off the ground then, just as a certain Schemer spotted the two.

"What are you two doing here?" Zexion asked, a large quantity of books in his arms. He eyed the two suspiciously, Axel and Demyx weren't very well known for visiting the library often, and it was certainly strange for him to see anyone else wondering about.

The blonde Nobody looked up in surprise at Zexion. "Oh, hi Zexion! Me and Axel are here playing Hide and Seek!" He shouted cheerily.

"Hide and Seek?" The steel blue-haired Nobody cast a confused look at the Nocturne and the Flurry. "What on earth is Hide and Seek?"

Demyx's mouth opened to form a large 'O', and Axel face palmed, sighing. Demyx looked at the Schemer as if he was crazy, and before he could begin to explain, Axel conjured a Corridor of Darkness and promptly pushed the water weaver through. Demyx fell through the portal with a small squeak of surprise, as he flailed about. _'How very graceful…' _The red-head thought sarcastically.

"Well," Axel said, to a rather befuddled looking Zexion. "I've got a game to finish, so I'll see 'ya later, Zexy." And with that, the fire wielder followed Demyx into the swirling darkness, and was deposited in the Grey Room a moment later.

"That was mean!" Axel heard, almost immediately after stepping onto the white floors of the room. He sighed, folding his arms across his chest in a 'like-I-care-' kind of fashion.

"Yeah, whatever," He huffed, rolling his eyes at the blonde. "Not like you were ganna die or something. Besides, I barely even pushed you. You fell through because your such a klutz, nothing' more to it."

Demyx looked visibly heart-broken, and tears began to well up in his eyes. He turned away from the red-head as to not let him see him crying again, and made his way to take a seat on the lounge chair across the room. Axel, noticing this, sighed.

"Oh, geez, not this again. Look, Dem-"

"D-don't talk to me!" He shouted at Axel, keeping his head turned away. Axel cringed at his shouted words. The Nocturne was not known very well for yelling, and any time he did yell…well, then you've done gone and screwed up big time, somewhere. "All I wanted to do was p-play a game with you, Axel, and then you have to ruin the g-game! I don't even wanna play with you anymore!" The sitarist wailed.

Axel felt like he was being hit with a brick with every word the blonde said. True, he'd been a little harsh, but that was just the usual teasing, and it's not like he got mad when the other members tantalized him a little. But, then again, the kid was sensitive, like, _really _sensitive, and the pyro would have to remember that, unless he wanted one of these little outbursts happening ever five minutes.

The red-head tried to get Demyx to smile, cracking jokes that only Demyx would think funny, offering cookies and candy, and pulling funny faces that he was _sure _would get the sitarist laughing. But it didn't work, and every time the fire wielder attempted to talk to him the blonde would cross his arms, huff, and mutter, "I don' wanna talk to you…" Axel wasn't sure why he was so keen on getting the mullet-haired boy to laugh, but for some reason, he just wanted to see that bright, cheerful smile on his lips again.

'_Ah, I know how I can get the kid over this. If I can convince him to play Hide and Seek again, I'll just let him win, and then he'll be back to his usual cheery-self.' _Axel thought. But then another thought occurred to him, and he grinned devilishly. _'Or…a faster way would be to just do this….'_

"Say, Demyx, have you ever heard of the tickle-monster?" Axel asked, kneeling down next to the Nocturne.

Demyx perked up a little bit, but kept his eyes purposely away from the red-head. "No…" He muttered quietly, trying to keep the fact that he was now slightly intrigued out of his voice.

"Oh, you haven't?" The Flurry smirked to himself. "Well, that's a shame…because the tickle-monster could be anyone, anyone in this _whole _castle, and you wouldn't even know it until they snuck up behind you and tickled you to death!"

The blonde's eyes widened a little. "The tickle-monster…is someone here?" He asked, quietly.

"That's right, Dem…and I'm the _only _one who knows who it is." The red-head was thoroughly enjoying himself now, trying hard to not laugh at the frightened expression on the sitarist's face.

"Who is it?" Demyx asked, only now turning to look at the Flurry. Axel smirked at the Nocturne, inwardly laughing at his naivety.

"You _really _wanna know?"

Demyx nodded, eyes growing just slightly wider.

"Are you _sure_?" The red-head drawled out, grinning like a chesire cat.

"Yes, yes, please tell me, Axel!" Demyx nearly shouted.

"Alright…I'll tell you, but only because you're my friend. The tickle-monster, Demyx…" Axel whispered, leaning closer to the blonde. "The tickle-monster is," Demyx shivered when he felt the pyro's breath ghosting over his face. "me."

Axel grinned hearing Demyx's gasp as his hands found the blonde's rib-cage. The water weaver started giggling, cringing away from Axel and trying to push his hands away. Though, when the Flurry gave Demyx's sides a harder squeeze, he laughed louder, and tried to squirm out of his grasp. Axel giggled uncharacteristically at the laughter from the Nocturne, but non the less continued his assault of the blonde's rib-cage. Demyx attempted to scoot back in the lounge chair and escape, but instead ended up flat on his back in the chair. The Flurry quickly crawled on top of the Nocturne almost straddling the boy's hips, and started in again at his sides. The laughter went on for another few minutes, before Axel decided it was enough and let the blonde catch his breath.

"Ahem…" Both boys turned, wide-eyed, towards the Grey Room's entrance, to see a rather amused-looking, dread-locked Nobody standing in it's wake. "Dinner's ready." He said simply, before turning and heading back towards the kitchen, with a knowing-smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

**Yay! Xaldin's back from his "mission" xDD But darn it, now you have to wait another day to see what's gonna happen next! _ I'll try and get the next chapter done as soon as possible, because, I know, it's a pain in the ass waiting around for an update all day =P**

**Also, sorry for the overly-dramatic Demyx, but it works in with the story. So, a little OOC is okay, right? ^-^**


	3. Dinner

**Whoo! *wipes sweat from forehead* Chapter 3, already! *feels accomplished***

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I absoloutley LOVE getting feedback from you guys! ^-^**

It seemed most everyone had already piled into the dining room when the Flurry and Nocturne arrived. Everyone had taken their respective seats, in order by rank, odd numbers to the left side, and even numbers to the right. Xigbar seemed more than pleased when Xaldin returned to take his seat across from him, though Marluxia looked slightly annoyed that he couldn't sit near the Chilly Academic. The Flurry took his seat next to Zexion, who was quietly enjoying a book from the library, and across from Demyx, who looked pleasantly surprised they were eating spaghetti and meatballs tonight.

They sat for quite a while, waiting for the Superior, everyone preoccupying themselves until he arrived. Xigbar was trying to play footsie with Xaldin, who looked more than slightly agitated by this. Vexen was trying to tell Lexaeus about a new experiment he was working on, but he would get angry every so often when he couldn't tell if the Silent Hero was listening or not. Then again, I don't think anyone could. Zexion would glance up form his book not and then at the table around him, then silently return to his book. Luxord seemed to be enjoying himself, constantly refilling his tea - with added rum, of course -, and giggling drunkenly. He scoffed when Luxord repeatedly referred to Larxene as a bug, and she sent a nice little shock down his arm.

The red-head looked around at the table, boredly. Now that he thought about it, there seemed to be someone else missing from the table. He knew that Xemnas, was…doing something, somewhere, for some reason, Axel didn't really care all that much. But, he just couldn't place his finger on it… He counted through their ranks, stopping when he reached seven. Axel chuckled quietly when he realized that it was Saix who was missing from the table, as well. He was _pretty _sure that the Diviner was with his Superior right now doing…ah, well, I won't get into details. I mean, you wanna sleep tonight, right? Yeah, I thought so… Anyway, it seemed that everyone else was present, all waiting for Xemnas to arrive.

"Ohh!" Demyx groaned, as his stomach growled loudly. The blonde looked like he were going to fade if he didn't eat soon, but, then again, Demyx was always one for being pretty dramatic. Still, though, Axel felt kind of bad for him, the food did smell _really good_, and it looked even better. He was almost tempted to grab the garlic of the plate and take a bite, but before he had time too, a certain silver-haired Nobody walked through the dining room's main entrance. A rather-pleased looking Saix came in a moment after him, taking his seat just next to Demyx.

Axel, smirking at the noticeable roominess of the Diviner's coat, suddenly had a wicked thought. Oh, he just had to say it, he just _had _to! "Hey, Saix," Axel said, capturing the azure-haired man's attention. "I noticed your wearing Mansex's coat. You guys sure must have been rushing to get here." The Flurry mocked, grinning when Saix's cheeks brightened and he turned away from the red-head.

"Good evening," The Superior said, in his usual, 'creepy-devil-going-to-eat-your-babies' voice, as Axel so plainly put it. "I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting, I had some rather important paper-work to go over with Number VII, and I simply lost track of time." Axel tried hard not to laugh, as Saix looked over threateningly at the-red-head. "Please, enjoy your meal."

And with that, everyone picked up their forks and began to eat. Demyx seemed the most excited, and happily started shoveling away food in his mouth. The pyro decided to dig in as well, taking a large bite out of his garlic bread. Once the Superior arrived, everyone just ate, their wasn't much conversation once Mansex got here, so it was almost always quiet.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Luxord pouring another generous amount of rum in his tea, and to the left of him, Zexion just sat and read, only stopping once in a while to nibble on his garlic bread. Just in front of him, Demyx was shoveling away food as if it were nothing with a rather pleased look on his face. The water weaver looked up at the pyro staring at him, and a bright blush began to creep across the blonde's face. Axel was surprised when he felt his own face heat up, and his heart [yes, his _heart_] began to beat faster.

Axel looked away quickly, faced flushed. Demyx looked back down at his food. Suddenly, he was full. He pushed the plate away from him, all the while keeping his eyes on his lap.

'_What the hell was that?' _The Flurry questioned himself, internally panicking. _'My stomach feels weird…and my face is burning…maybe I got sick. Can Nobodies even get sick? Geez, don't freak out Axel…keep cool, you're freaking out over nothing!' _The red-head attempted to calm himself, and forced himself to raise his head. He was instantly met with a pair of cerulean-blue eyes peeking up at him through thick eyelashes.

"C-can I be excused?" Demyx blurted out. A few of the members turned to look at the Nocturne. Dinner had only started just a few minutes ago, and he wanted to leave so soon? That was odd…

Xemnas nodded, and the blonde Nobody rose from his chair. He muttered a small, "Thanks," before rushing out of the dining room. The room returned to it's normal quiet, save for the grumpy Marluxia complaining to Larxene, all the while the girl ignoring him completely. She was currently occupying herself by shocking Luxord, who would whip around and shout angrily at the wall, "Stawp bloody dooing…wait, whered'ja go?". Oh yeah, he was _trashed_.

Axel sighed, deciding he wasn't going to be eating anytime soon. "Uh, yeah, can I leave?" He asked, even though he was already out of his chair. The Superior glanced at him for a moment, and gave him the OK.

Though the Nocturne's room was not very far from the dining room, being the lazy Nobody he was, the red-head opened a Corridor of Darkness and stepped through. It was only a moment later that he walked back out of the swirling darkness, into the sitarist's cluttered room.

Thinking back on it, Axel didn't recall ever coming into the blonde's room before. He looked around at the large piles of CD cases stacked on top of various surfaces. Next to the door, he had a large desk with a small stereo sitting atop it, and more CD's stacked not-so-neatly on the top. The room was white, as were all the other members', though there was something about the Nocturne's room that made it so much different from everyone else's. Maybe it was the way the mullet-haired boy had tried to brighten up the room with colorful shells and other things he'd collected from Atlantica. Maybe it was the way everything was so half-hazardly placed, adding a sort of 'My-bedroom-is-my-safe-place-and-I-love-every-part-of-it' look. Maybe it was none of these things, and maybe, just maybe, Axel over-thought things a little too much. Yeah, that last one made most sense…

Axel walked over to the Nocturne, who was lying on his bed, eyes closed, listening to his CD player. The red-head watched silently as the sitarist's lips moved slowly, mouthing the words to the song he was listening to. The Flurry let out a small gasp as the blonde's tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips. With this one simple action, a bright, crimson red tinted his cheeks, and his heart sped up, almost to the speed of a hummingbirds wings.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Axel reached a hesitant hand out to lay it on the blonde's shoulder. The Nocturne's eyes suddenly shot open, and he sat up so fast he nearly hit Axel in the process.

"A-Axel!? You scared me!" He shouted, pulling the headphones from his ears, and turning his CD player off. "What in Kingdom Hearts' name are you doing here?"

"Heh, relax water-boy," The red-head spoke softly. "I just came to check on you; I've never known you to bail out on dinner like that. And, I um…wanted to…make sure you were okay…" Axel said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

The blonde flushed a soft pink, casting his eyes downward to avoid looking at the pyro. "Oh…um, thanks. But, I'm fine…just an upset stomach is all."

"Aw," The red-head pouted, leaning ever-so-slightly closer to water weaver. Demyx could feel his breath against his skin, and it made him shiver thinking of how close they currently were. "That's too bad. 'Cause I was hoping, we could finish our game." Axel stood from his half-crouch next to the bed, and turned to leave. "But, I guess if you're not feeling well, then…"

Demyx caught the red-head before he could leave, grabbing hold of his wrist in a sudden burst of courage. "W-wait…I'm feeling better! Really!" The blonde stood from his place on the bed, now excited that the Flurry actually wanted to play some more games with him. "So, we can play now, right?"

'_That is so cute…' _Axel immediately slapped himself. _'No! Bad Axel! BAD! You are _not _supposed to be thinking like that!'_

"I dunno…" Axel said, pausing.

"Oh please, please, please, please, _please_!" Axel nearly gasped in surprise, when the sitarist suddenly flung himself at the red-head, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"D-Demyx!?" The fire wielder asked, panicked.

"Please, Axel, please~ play Hide and Seek with me!" Axel was unsure whether or not Demyx could hear his heartbeat right now, but he was afraid that he would. I mean, how could you not, it sounded like the loud beating of a drum at a rock concert.

"O-okay, Dem, I'll play Hide and Seek with you!" The red-head said hurriedly, and relaxed slightly when the mullet-haired boy released his hold on him.

"Yay!" He nearly squealed in delight, and quickly opened a portal to the Grey Room. "C'mon, let's go!"

The sitarist took Axel by the hand, and dragged him through. The red-head looked a taken aback, but he just followed the blonde through the darkness, and back into the Grey Room. Demyx was more than excited to play with Axel again, and was now eagerly awaiting the second round of their game…

* * *

**As you can probably tell, this one was a little rushed, but I'm proud of it nontheless xDD Again, MAJOR OOC-ness here, but I'm all about the shy adorable guys. Lol, I actually had a friend who read this point out that when Axel blushes, his face matches his hair xDD**

**Please, review; reviews are like hugs, and I LOVE hugs ^_^**


	4. BedTime

**Sorry this took so long, I actually expected to be done with it a lot sooner, but a random idea for a MarVex story wriggled it's way into my head, and I had to write it down. When i finally finished it, I was mad at myself and started yelling randomly, "OMG brain, you made me forget about my AkuDemy story!!! GRAWR!!" xDD So, enjoy the chapter, with all it's tooth-rotting fluffiness =P**

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Axel murmured, nearly ripping off the cabinet door from it's hinges. He growled in frustration when it ended up being empty, as all the others. He slammed the door shut, stopping to check behind the shower curtain, before he stalked angrily out of the bathroom.

Sighing, he stopped in the middle of the white hallway next to the bathroom.

"Now…where to check next? Ughh, it's no use! That mullet-head must be getting someone to cover for him…" Axel thought aloud.

He'd been searching for nearly ten minutes now, thinking of all the places the Melodious Nocturne could be hiding, but every place he'd checked the blonde was no where to be found. Of course, he wasn't going to run all over the wretched castle, so, naturally, he'd used a Corridor of Darkness to get somewhere. But, geez, it seemed that he'd check nearly every place in the castle! First, he'd headed straight for the sitarist's room, and, not finding him there, searched in places like the dining room, the library, the various bathrooms, and most of the other members rooms.

Xemnas hadn't seemed to happy to be intruded on…and neither did Saix… Xigbar threatened to use the red-head as target-practice, immediately vacating the Flurry from his room. Xaldin had nearly pierced a lance through his shoulder, Vexen wanted to use him for deadly experiments, Lexaeus just slammed the door in his face, Zexion threw a book at his head, Luxord insinuated his hair looked like a fire-hydrant, Marluxia tried to feed him to his man-eating flowers, and Larxene lodged a couple of her kunai in his leg.

So, after much thought - and much panic over the fact he only had two minutes left -, the red-head opened a portal and stepped into the swirling darkness, where he only a few moments later stepped out in the one place he had yet to check: The castle's basement…

_'Insert creepy music here,'_ Axel thought, slightly shivering at the coldness of the dark room. It was nearly pitch black, and somewhere in the room he could hear the faint dripping of water. _'Geez, this place is freakin' weird! I don't know why I'm wasting my time down here, surely Demyx would never have the guts to come here.'_

The red-head jumped at the sound of his digital watch beeping, signaling that the ten-minutes he once had were up, and he had to go back to the Grey Room to meet Demyx. He groaned in frustration, thinking, all the while, where the Nocturne could've hidden that he wouldn't find him…

He swiftly made his way back through another dark portal, suddenly very eager to ask just where the water weaver had been hiding. Though, he wasn't as eager when he appeared in the room, only to be greeted with the biggest, cockiest, most irritating 'Haha-I-beat-you-AGAIN-I-so-totally-PWN-you!' smirk from the Nocturne, who was relaxing against the same lounge chair in the far corner. The only thing more irritating than that smirk, was the way the blonde tried to pull off a 'I've-been-here-for-EVER-where've-you-been?' look.

"Hiya, Axel!" Demyx piped up, in his usual, peppy tone.

"Alright, spill." Axel said rather loudly, crossing his arms angrily. "Just where the heck were you hiding, huh?" The red-head crossed the room, and looked down expectantly at the blonde, waiting for an answer.

"Aw, you know I can't tell you that! It's my best hiding spot, and I don't want you stealing it." The sitarist explained.

"Yeah, but Demyx," He said, bringing his voice down to a lower volume. "If you don't tell me that'd be cheating."

"What? Cheating? But…but I don't cheat, Axel!" The blonde spluttered, his voice rising an octave or two.

"Well, I know that…but the tickle-monster doesn't." He quirked an eyebrow at the water weaver, who silently gulped and sunk further down into the chair. "And do you know what the tickle-monster does to people that lie?" He leaned forward, and whispered very deliberately into Demyx's ear, "He tickles them until they can't even _breath_!"

Demyx gasped aloud, and inched away from the red-head. "Y-you wouldn't do that to me…would you Axel?" He whimpered slightly.

"See, that's the thing Dem: I wouldn't…but, truth is, I have no control over the tickle-monster, and he could show up at any moment."

Demyx shivered at the red-head's breath tickling his ear. "I st-still can't tell you…"

"Fine." Axel huffed, turning sharpley away from the sitarist. "Let's just finish this game."

Axel looked rather angry at this point. He so desperately wanted to know where the water weaver had been hiding, and it angered him even more that he was getting so worked up about such a small thing. _'Geez, what a pain…_' Axel thought begrudgingly. The red-head, however, quickly dismissed his angry thoughts when he saw the water waver try and stifle a yawn.

"Okay, ready for the next…" The blonde's sentence was quickly interrupted by another yawn. "…round?"

Axel sighed, shaking his head. _'Course he'd be tired, what times is it now, ten? He's always been real weird about his bed-times, he always goes to bed so damn early. Heh, he really is a kid, isn't he?'_ The Flurry was almost compelled to just play one more round with the sitarist. _'Ah, I really shouldn't keep him up any longer…Even though…I'd actually…rather him stay awake a little longer…'_ The red-head was confused at his own thoughts, continuously questioning himself. He could never remember a time when he'd been so flustered, and so comfortable at the same time around another person. Was it merely because he was becoming good friends with Demyx? Or was it…maybe…No, no, no. Of course it wasn't that…he and Demyx were just…friends…weren't they?

"C'mon, Dem," Axel said, helping the boy off the couch and onto his feet. "Bed-time."

Demyx pouted, and glared defiantly at the red-head. "I'm not a little kid, you know…I can stay up late like everyone else!" The pyro placed a single gloved finger to the sitarist's lips, and a blush appeared on the surprised-looking boy's face.

"I said, bed-time." He said, sternly. "It's almost eleven, and if you go to bed late tonight, you'll be too tired to get up for breakfast tomorrow. Come on, I'll take you back to your room."

Demyx pouted, and for a moment, when he looked up at Axel with those sad puppy-dog eyes, the red-head was tempted to let him stay up a little longer. He looked away from the increasingly persuading look the blonde was giving him, and opened a dark portal to the sitarist's room. He reached, hesitantly for Demyx's hand, and, without a word, pulled him through the portal after him.

When they reached the room, Axel was so kind to turn his head while Demyx changed out of his usual black-coat, and into something more suitable to wear to bed. When Axel turned around, Demyx sat on his bed, in a simple white t-shirt, and light blue pajama bottoms.

"Alright," The red-head nodded. "I'll see you in the morning, Dem."

"No, wait!"

Axel looked back at the cerulean-eyed boy looking up at him, and then down at the hand enclosed around his wrist, absolutely refusing to release him. "Dem?" He questioned the blonde, who blushed and looked down.

"What's wrong?" He asked, moving to sit next to Demyx on the bed. "Are you afraid of the dark or something? 'Cause, I hate to break it to you, I don't make a very good nightlight." He grinned, when the blonde tried to keep himself from smiling.

"It's not that…I just…" Red flooded the Nocturne's cheeks once again, and he struggled to form words. "I just…I really don't want you to go, okay?"

This time, it was Axel's turn to blush, as he looked in shock at the sitarist.

"Will…you, um, sleep with me tonight? …Please?" Cerulean-blue eyes looked up into emerald-green ones, both standing out significantly in the dark room.

Axel was utterly speechless. His cheeks were a vibrant red, almost redder than his hair, and his heart was beating rapidly. A million thoughts ran through his mind at once, and he struggled to form a coherent sentence. _'OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod, OH. MY. GOD!'_ Was his main train of thought, repeatedly running through his head.

Demyx sighed dejectedly when he received no answer. "Uh, right, sorry. T-that was stupid of me to ask."

"No!" Axel said, a little too quickly. "I mean, uhm, no, no, it's fine. I'll sleep here; besides, I don't feel like walking all the way back to my room." He feigned sleepiness, stretching and yawning loudly.

_'You, sir, are a terrible liar.'_ Axel scolded himself. _'You can just use a portal, you jackass. And would it kill you to admit that you'd actually like to spend the night with him? I mean, seriously, he's basically telling you upfront, "I like you.", and you're blowing this off as some phobia of the dark.'_

"Y-you'll really stay…?" He asked hesitantly. Demyx looked up again at the red-head, a small smile beginning to form on his lips.

"Yeah, I'll stay, Dem." Axel nodded, offering a small smile to the blonde.

Demyx pulled back the covers of his bed and climbed under the warm sheets. He rested back against his pillows, wriggling his feet under the covers. Axel, meanwhile, kicked off his black boots, and unzipped his coat. Guess he'd just have to sleep in his pants and t-shirt that he wore under the long, black coat.

The red-head made himself comfortable in the large bed, crawling underneath the bed sheets and plopping down lazily against one of the pillows.

All night, he didn't sleep a wink, merely staring down at the sleeping form of the Nocturne. He was surprised, to say in the least, when the blonde suddenly shifted in his sleep sometime during the night, and rested his head on Axel's chest. He didn't have the heart to move him, so he let the mullet-haired boy be, and lazily combed his fingers through his soft, blonde hair.

_'Oh boy,'_ Axel thought, sometime in the middle of the night, upon hearing his stomach rumble hungrily. _'We better fucking have pancakes in the morning…'_


	5. Breakfast

**Yayyyyyyy, I feel accomplished!! I actually got this chapter up to 2,000 words! xDD**

**This chapter was kind of fun to write, though it annoyed me, because I wrote half of it in detention after school, then half when i got home, and then half in detention again. Why this annoys me, is because I noticed my writing differs depending on if I'm writing on paper, or typing it on the computer. I tend to make my stories LOADS better if I write it on paper then edit it when I put it on the computer later. So...=_=**

* * *

Demyx sighed happily, curling up closer into the warm, heat-source next to him.

'_Oh wow,' _He thought, still barely clinging to that comfortable, relaxing state of sleep. _'When did my bed get so comfy? I don't think I ever wanna leave this bed again…'_

Though despite his thoughts, his eyes slowly fluttered open to the room around him. He blinked in confusion when he felt an arm curled around his torso, and nearly gasped aloud when he leaned up to see a certain red-head lying peacefully next to him.

The blonde slapped his hands over his mouth, trying to keep quiet. Though, it was obvious he had utterly failed at being silent, when he tried to wrench the pyro's arm from around his waist, and yelped loudly as he was pulled against his chest. A bright blush spread across his face when Axel opened his eyes and merely stared for a long while.

'_Oops…' _The blonde thought momentarily.

"M-morning, A-Axel!" Demyx struggled to keep his voice from quivering.

"S'morning already?" Axel sighed, seemingly not noticing the arm wrapped around the Nocturne. In fact, he pulled the blonde closer, not yet ready to relinquish him. "M'not ready to get up…"

The blonde, finally able to slip out from the red-head's grip, crawled to sit on the edge of the bed. "C'mon, Axel, if you don't get up, you won't get breakfast!" He shook Axel, trying to wake him, but the Flurry merely slapped his hand away and rolled over to face the wall. "Axel!" He whined, clutching his now-sore hand.

He became increasingly more annoyed when the only response he received was a light snore from the red-head. Agitated by this, he stood up on the bed, a little shakily at first, and plopped down, to try and jolt the fire wielder from his sleep. When that didn't work, he tried a different approach.

"OHMYGOD, LOOK!! ITALION HOOKERS!!" Demyx all but screamed into Axel's ear. But, the red-head took no notice, and continued to snooze as if the Nocturne had said nothing at all.

Sighing, the blonde summoned his Sitar, watching as it formed in the air from a few splotches of water, hovering just above his outstretched hand. He only had one choice if he ever wanted to wake the Flurry from his slumber in enough time to get breakfast. Though, that choice just might cost him his head, he was _not _going to miss out on breakfast!

He pointed the blue-instrument at the sleeping red-head, readying himself to strike a chord. Then, he inhaled deeply, gathering all the courage he could muster, and played a loud, continuous note. "Dance, Water, DANCE!" He called as he played.

As soon as he had said the words, a large bout of water formed just above his bed, hovering there for just a moment, before gravity took hold, and it came crashing down on Axel in one instant. The red-head shot upright, coughing, and spluttering, flailing in a fashion that reminded Demyx of a fish out of water. He chuckled slightly, letting his Sitar disappear as he walked over to Axel.

"What…the _hell _was that!?" He gasped, looking around, bewildered, for a moment. He swiped the wet, red locks from in front of his eyes, and scowled at Demyx. "Did _you _do this?" He nearly hissed at the blonde.

"Um…would you be mad if I said yes?"

"Yes."

"And would you be mad if I said _no_?"

"_Yes._"

"What? Why?"

"_Because_, I still know that it's _you _that did it, Demyx!" Axel nearly yelled. He sighed at the sight of his now-wet clothing. "Fantastic."

Climbing out of the soaked bed, he retrieved the black coat he had put aside the night before. Taking off the now-soaked t-shirt he wore, he pulled on his coat, and turned back to a very bright-red Demyx.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Huh? Oh! Um, n-nothing, Axel! It's…nothing" Demyx stuttered, quickly taking his gaze off the red-head. "Um…uh, so, breakfast…we should…go."

Axel yawned, nodding. He took a moment to pull on his boots, another article of clothing that had managed to not get completely soaked in Demyx's little wake-up call. As he followed the Nocturne out the door, he lazily started to ring his hair out, not caring too much about the fact the water was splashing all over the floor. He noticed that Demyx hadn't even bothered changing out of his pajamas. Actually as he was thinking back on it, he vaguely remembered that Demyx had always come to breakfast like that.

"I hope we have waffles this morning!" Demyx piped up, as they were walking down the quiet hallway. "I was craving waffles last night, and I even had this dream where I was making waffles, and I put strawberries and blueberries on it, and melted butter, but then I got sad because I realized there was no syrup…" Axel stared questioningly at the blonde, silently wondering to himself if he'd been dropped on his head as a Somebody. "Yeah, waffles sound real good right now."

"I want pancakes…" Axel murmured, more to himself than anyone else.

"Yeah, but waffles are so much better! Pancakes fall apart too easily, and if you put a lot of syrup on them, they get all mushy, and you can't pick them up with your fork!" Demyx stopped his rambling momentarily, silently thinking. "You know, I never understood why they have pancakes _and _waffles. I mean, why not just…mesh them together? You could have…panffles, or waffcakes…Then, that way, they'd be really soft and chewy, but you wouldn't have to worry about them getting all gross, and squishy…"

It was silent for a moment or two, both men pondering over the constant gibberish spewing from Demyx's mouth, before Axel responded. "You know…I kind of want waffles now."

"Really? 'Cause I want pancakes…"

"Are you doing that just to tick me off?" Axel said, smiling at the Nocturne.

"Mmmmmaybe~." Demyx said, trying to act innocent. Axel laughed quietly, and the blonde gave him a questioning look. "What's so funny? I wanna laugh too!"

The red-head shook his at him, smiling slightly. "Ah, it's nothing. I was just thinking about how cute you are." As soon as the words had left his mouth, he regretted it, flushing a deep red. Axel was always one known for "thinking out loud", and this was certainly not the time for his brain to develop vocal chords. "Uh…I mean…"

Demyx looked sharply away from the red-head, blushing brightly. "Oh, um, look we're here!" The blonde promptly sped up his pace, and disappeared into the dining room in front of Axel.

The Nocturne enjoyed breakfast more than anything in The Castle That Never Was, because it was so much less formal, and silent than the meals when their Superior attended. The Nobodies could sit in any seat they wanted, and they chatted the whole time. It seemed only a few members were still left at the table, Xigbar, Vexen, Luxord, Larxene and Marluxia. Though…it seemed Luxord had had a little too much…tea, and was currently snoozing, head rested on the table.

Xaldin was in the kitchen, making what appeared to be omelets, in a pink "Kiss The Cook" apron. Demyx giggled at the sight of the raven-haired Nobody.

"What?" The dread-lock-haired man said, turning towards the Nocturne.

"Nothing." Demyx lied. "So, what's for breakfast today?"

"Better be pancakes…" Axel murmured, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"I thought you wanted waffles!" Demyx whined, confused. "You need to learn how to make up your mind, Axel…"

Xaldin crossed the kitchen and grabbed the covered plate off the stove, handing it to the Nocturne. "Those are for you both, unless you want to eat cereal, because when these omelets are done, I am _out _of this kitchen."

Demyx nodded, uncovering the plate. His mouth nearly watered at the sight of a dozen waffles sitting neatly in a tall pile on the plate. He and Axel made their way back to the table, to find two clean plates sitting there. Demyx took the seat next to Xigbar, and Axel the seat in front of Demyx.

Axel looked up suddenly when the Freeshooter finished his breakfast, and left the table to wander into the kitchen. Though, he quickly diverted his attention to the plate in front of him when Xaldin's protests of, "Xigbar, get you hands off of me!" and, "Don't touch me there, you little twit, this is the _kitchen_, this is a public area!!" suddenly erupted from the kitchen.

Demyx had already piled four waffles on his plate, and was currently pouring half the bottle of syrup onto them. Axel merely grabbed a couple of waffles from the plate, and followed suit.

Dinner was mostly quiet, apart from Larxene and Marluxia chatting away like those preppy high-school girls that sit and talk way too loud, and laugh when everyone else knows it's fake. Though, with the way Demyx kept fidgeting, Axel knew it was only a matter of time before the blonde simply _had _to speak.

"Hey, Axel." Demyx piped up, and Axel nearly smiled. He was always right. The Nocturne placed his fork back onto the plate before looking up at the red-head. "Your not wearing your gloves. Did you leave them in my room last night?"

Axel's eyes widened in surprise, and his fork clattered onto the table, getting little splotches of syrup on the surface. _'Shit, he did not just say that in front of them!' _He thought, mind racing.

Marluxia raised a delicate eyebrow, exchanging knowing glances with Larxene. Vexen, spotting the lavender-haired man's evils smirk, quickly finished up his breakfast and left the room, wanting to avoid any further injuries. After all, he never got involved in the fights, he was merely an innocent bystander.

"Oh, Axel! You didn't tell me you and Demyx had a _slumber party_! How un-thoughtful of you to not invite me!" Larxene said, moving form her chair at the other end of the table and moving to one right next to Demyx. Marluxia followed suit a moment later, shoving the passed-out Luxord from his chair and taking a seat next to Larxene.

"Please, do tell us _all _about it!" The Assassin chided, leaning slightly forward in his chair and resting his elbows on the table.

"Well, not much to tell, really. The kid got scared of the Boogie-Man or something and begged me to stay, no big deal." Axel shrugged, trying to play it off as some simple "Demyx Problem".

"I was not _scared, _Axel!" The blonde argued, trying to talk around the bite of waffle in his mouth. "Besides, if I remember right, you were the one cuddled up to me this morning! I had to practically pry your arm off me! If anyone's scared of the Boogie-Man, I'd say it was you!"

Larxene and Marluxia seemed to get a kick out of this, snickering and sneering at the blushing pyro.

"You were _cuddled up to him, _Axel?" Marluxia gasped in faux horror. "How adorable! I'm just sad I wasn't there to take a picture; it could've been the Organization's next Christmas card!"

"It wasn't like that." Axel stated, angrily stabbing a bite of waffle and shoveling it into his mouth.

"Oh, I'm _sure _it wasn't." Larxene purred, an evil glint in her eye. "Just your average, run-off-the-mill _affair._"

Axel glared at the blonde-haired women, grinding his teeth angrily. Picking up his fork, he stuffed the last bit of his waffle in his mouth. Then, he stood from his chair and stalked towards the door.

"I'm going to go and take a nap." Axel announced, flinging open the door.

"But…Axel!" Demyx shouted, standing hurriedly from his chair.

"And if anyone tries to wake me, I'll fry your ass." He snapped, a sudden flame appearing in his hands. He threw a final glare at Larxene and Marluxia, before disappearing out the doorway and down the hall.

The dining room returned to it's normal, quiet mood and Demyx slumped back down in his chair. He pushed the plate away form his, suddenly not so hungry anymore.

"Did I say something wrong?" He murmured, a sullen look on his face.

"Whoa…when'd…I get on the…ceiling?" Luxord asked, suddenly speaking form his place on the floor.

"Shut up, your ruining what was supposed to be the angsty-ending of this chapter!" Larxene shouted.

* * *

**Heh, my failed-attempt at chapter-end humor xDD I just really like writing or drawing Luxord drunk, because it amuses me =P **

**ALSO, forgot to mention, like, four chapters ago about the implied XigXal, MarVex, and XemSai...because, other than AkuDemy, those are like, my favorite pairings *dodges tomatoes* Yeah, I have weird tastes, I know =_=**

**Please, please, please, please review!! I absolutely LOVE waking up in the morning, and jumping aorund like an idiot when I got a whole SEVEN new reviews!! ^_^**


	6. Kissy Kissy

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I meant to update, like, a week ago, but I got caught up in the whole, "end-of-the-year" craziness, and trying to get my mom off her butt and plan her wedding! =x= Anyway, I'm so, so, so, sorry that this chapter is late, and so short, I didn't have very much time to do it.**

* * *

It'd started raining since the Nocturne had gone outside, seeking refuge away from Marluxia and Larxene, who were eager to question him about his night with Axel. He sat silently on the rooftop of one of the buildings, watching the bright neon lights of the signs dance from color to color. He welcomed the rain, however, smiling as it dripped lightly on the surface of his black coat. Sighing, he tilted his head back, letting the rain wash down over his face.

He'd left the dining room shortly after Axel, and, doing what the pyro had wanted, stayed clear away from any place he might have been napping. Yes, Demyx may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but he was smart enough to tell when Axel was serious, and when he wasn't. Plus, he was afraid that he might actually lose a limb…

The blonde sighed, looking down at the concrete surface in front of him. _'I'm such a bad friend…not even a whole day after me and Axel finally start hanging out, and I have to say something that makes him angry. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Demyx!' He mentally slapped himself, hanging his head. 'I'm starting to think I should've never woken him up. Maybe he wouldn't be mad at me right now if we'd just stayed in bed all morning.' _A bright crimson crept over the sitarist's cheeks, and he closed his eyes tightly. _'Ooh, dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts! Brain; I COMMAND you to stop thinking about a naked Axel right now! ...I said STOP!'_

_'Why am I even thinking about him like that! We're…we're just friends! ...Right?'_ Demyx opened his eyes to the concrete in front of him, and he raised an eyebrow at the sight of the raindrops on the surface of the roof, forming together to make a heart. He sighed as the little water-heart only grew bigger with each raindrop that touched the ground.

"Darn it, Axel…why do you have to be so likeable?" He wondered aloud, staring down at the heart as it grew, and grew, and grew.

Axel sighed as he felt a gloved hand poking at his skull.

"Demyx, I swear to Kingdom Hearts-" The pyro began, not even opening his eyes.

"Sorry Axel, not Demyx this time." The red-head visibly grimaced at the sound of Larxene's voice. "Afraid your little boy toy's gone off to sulk." The Nymph said this as she roughly shoved Axels' feet out of the way, and plopped down on the edge of the lounge chair.

"Demyx is not my boy toy." Axel snarled, sitting up against the back of the chair. "And shouldn't you be with your boy toy, Marluxia, about now?"

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I kind of had to ditch my boy toy because his boy toy has locked himself up in his lab, and won't let anyone else in. He is such a baby, always whining about something or other." The blonde looked up suddenly, as if she were just remembering something. "Hey, wait just one second, don't try and change the subject! We're still talking about you and Demyx here."

Axel sighed, swinging his feet over one arm of the chair, and resting his head on the other. "There's nothing to talk about! Me and Demyx, we're just-"

"Just friends?" Larxene teased, struggling to keep from laughing at the look she received from the red-head. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you crossed the friendship line when you decided to sleep with the little mullet-head."

"It wasn't like that!" Axel argued.

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't." She mocked. The blonde could feel the temperature in the room rising, and she smirked.

"Okay, you've made fun of me enough for one day, can you leave now?" Axel said, closing his eyes again.

Larxene huffed. "No, I can't leave now! I haven't even given my speech that'll make everyone wonder whether I'm heartless, no pun intended, or if it's just a cover up and I'm a really nice person! So, you're going to sit in that chair, while I give you a heart-warming – again, no pun intended – speech that suddenly makes you realize what a dumb-ass your being, and go off the find Demyx, because you finally realize you're in love with him!"

Axel stared. "I hate it when you're right!" He growled, clambering off of the lounge chair.  
"Yeah, I know." Larxene said, relaxing against the couch, crossing her arms behind her head. "But you're glad, huh? I mean, without me, you'd be lost."

The red-head rolled his eyes, straightening his coat and moving towards the door to the Grey Room. If he wanted to find Demyx, he was going to have to really get in touch with his Hide and Seek senses. And yes, even the author thought that was really lame, and is ashamed for even putting that in her story. Too bad though, she's keeping it there because it adds to the word count and makes her feel accomplished.

Demyx walked quietly, but quickly, through the white corridors of the castle. He was on a mission; not the kind that Xemnas usually ordered, but this was a mission he refused to fail. His head wouldn't stop swimming until he'd finally confronted Axel, and told him how he felt. Yeah, he'd lose a limb or two, but that was the price to pay for a little time to actually be able to think clearly, even if only for a little while.

He'd played the scenario over and over in his head, trying to think of the best way to tell him. Though, every time, the scene playing in his head ended up the same way; Axel rejecting him. 'This… is going to suck.' The blonde thought, though he seemed to walk just a little faster.  
It wasn't very long that he'd been walking, when he saw a head of fiery red hair down the corridor, just about to turn left at one of the hallways.

"Axel!" Demyx yelled, suddenly breaking into a run. "Hey, Axel, wait up!"

"Demyx?" Axel said, turning to see the blonde. "Well, that was a little easier than I thought it'd be." He mumbled to himself.

When the sitarist finally reached him, he was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. He dropped down on his knees, and said in between gasps of breath, "Stupid…long…hallways. Couldn't we…get like, moving…floors or…something? Like one…of those...conveur…belt things…that'd be…that'd be nice."

The red-head shook his head, reaching down to help Demyx up from his place on the floor. "You say the most random things…" Axel said, smiling slightly.

Demyx blushed when he looked up at the red-head. "I can stand...by myself...you know." Axel rolled his eyes. "But...that's not what I...came to...talk to you about." Demyx huffed, stopping a minute to regain his breath. "I came to tell you that..."

"What?"

"That I, um...Well, I came to tell you..." Demyx wracked his brain for something to say. He knew he wanted to tell Axel, but did he just want to come right out with it? _'Gah, I can't do it! I can't just say it outright!' _Demyx stopped. _'Dear Kingdom Hearts, don't let Axel kill me for this...'_

"Demyx? Hello~, anybody in there?" Axel said, tapping Demyx's skull. "Hey, Dem, Xaldin's cooking a whole big plate of waffles for – mmmnn!" The red-head went still, mid-sentence, as Demyx's lips claimed his own.

For a minute, the blonde wondered if it was a good or bad thing that Axel wasn't responding, but quickly dismissed all thoughts when he suddenly started kissing back. His face heated up when the red-head wrapped his arms around his waist, and leaned forward to deepen the kiss. Demyx blushed even brighter, however, when a moan escaped his lips, allowing Axel to slip his tongue inside his mouth, sending him into a feeling of euphoria. When both boys broke apart to catch their breaths, that feeling was still there.

"Is that your way of telling me you like me?" Axel smirked, resting his forehead against Demyx's.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "No, that's my way of telling you we should bake cookies together."

Axel chuckled, a perverted smile creeping onto his lips. "I don't know if that was sarcasm or not, but I'd bake cookies in your oven _anytime_."

Demyx's face flushed, and he rested his head against Axel's shoulder. "That was lame, and your a pervert." Axel smirked, pulling Demyx closer to him.

Axel smirked, pulling Demyx closer to him. "You love it, don't lie." He said, placing a kiss on the blonde's temple.

'_Ah, it all worked out for the best...' _Axel smiled. _'But... why do I have the sudden sense that the next chapter is going to be full of angsty, wrist-cutting, depressing-ness?...'_

* * *

**Sooooo, how bout that kiss scene? Lame right? Yeah...I haven't written a kiss scene since I wrote that one for my friend Terra, like, a year ago ^^;;**

**And don't you worry Axel, I wouldn't ruin you and Demyx's happiness THAT quickly!......or would I? +v+ No, no, I wouldn't do that.**

**Review please~, and Axel and Demyx will bake you "cookies"... ;D**


End file.
